Should I?
by Naranja Ninja
Summary: Marshall always got his heart broken. He decided to just give up on love to prevent from getting hurt again. But when a certain girl is found hurt in the forest, will he give love one more chance, or spend a thousand years grieving?


**I was just looking at some Fiolee videos when I found this song tied to a picture. I really liked and decided to get creative, especially since this song really goes with Marshall Lee's character. I do not own Adventure Time. Now, without further ado, I present to you, love.**

**Should I?**

Undead. That's what I'm supposed to be. I should be evil and playing pranks and not be feeling anything. But when I hide in the treetops, watching you from above, I can't help but feel like my heart is beating, even though it's not.

_**Heart beats fast**_  
_**Colors and promises**_  
_**How to be brave**_

If I've ever made a promise, it would be to never fall in love. Falling in love means losing that person and just going back to square one. That's why I don't let anyone in. If they try to break my walls, I'll just leave them before they can leave me. But apparently, you did the impossible, and that's reaching to my dead heart.

_**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall**_  
_**But watching you stand alone**_  
_**All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow**_

When most people think of me, they think of a jerk. Sometimes I am. I just don't want to get hurt anymore. I don't want to fall in love because everything that falls, breaks. But that moment when I saw you in the forest, battered and broken, rips stretching across your shirt, I ignored that vow I made thousands of years ago and went to help you.

_**One step closer**_  
"Are you okay?"

You coughed and sputtered. I saw a trail of blood starting at your leg. Without hesitation, I flew you towards the hospital. I was one step away when you whispered so softly...

_**I have died everyday, waiting for you**_  
_**Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years**_

"I'm afraid I'll die."

"Don't worry," I replied, glancing at you from the corner of my eyes as I opened the hospital doors. "I'll get someone to help."

"That's not why I'm afraid," you choke out. "I'm afraid I'll die because of you."

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

Being undead means you get to live forever. One year meets two, which meets four, which meets ten, which meets hundreds, and so forth. I've always wished to love someone who won't betray me, but never in my thousand years of walking this barren land has that happened. And now that I've met you, it's like I've already loved you for all those years, maybe another thousand.

_**Time stands still**_  
_**Beauty in all she is**_  
_**I will be brave**_

As they rushed you to the emergency room, I was left floating. You were afraid that I would be the death of you. I feel like the clocks have stopped working, which gives me time to think. I realize you were afraid, not because you thought I would kill you, but because I was too afraid to talk to you. You've never seen me watch you while you were enjoying life, being yourself, wishing that that my heart was strong enough for one more try.

I don't want you to die because of me, so I'll try to stand up to my fears. I'll try to be brave for a beauty like you.  
_**I will not let anything, take away**_  
_**What's standing in front of me**_  
_**Every breath, every hour has come to this**_

I don't care if I have to walk in sunlight. I'll spend every hour, every minute, every breath I take to try to be near you. Nobody will stand in my way. Even if I am probabaly falling again, I won't shatter this time.

_**One step closer**_

_**I have died everyday, waiting for you**_  
_**Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years**_  
_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

"Are you okay?"

Funny, I'm supposed to be asking you that. I almost died again when I walk in the room to see you wrapped up in several bandages and a few casts.

"What were you doing in the forest?" I ask tentatively. I reach out a hand to touch your forehead. You wince in pain, and I instinctively pull my hand back.

"Just trying to save a guy," You began. "But I got hurt, you know, physically and emotionally." Your eyes water up, but you hold them back.

"It's tough trying to stay up when you just keep falling, you know?" You have no idea.

_**And all along I believed, I would find you**_

I always thought I would find someone who would understand me. After so many failures, I just stopped believing. I tried to avoid you, but you kept pulling me back in. I was the fish and you were the fisherman. No matter how hard I try, I would still get caught.

_**Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years**_  
_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

You've finally healed after weeks. Those weeks felt like thousands of years. Painful ones, they were. When you finally entered your treehouse, you found me sitting on your bed, my lucky bass on my back.

"Glad you've finally recovered." I said when you walked in.

"Why are you in my room?" You didn't seem angry, but you weren't very happy either.

"I died every day waiting for you to come back." I reply, pulling out my bass and strumming a few sad notes. "Very long days. Felt like years."

_**One step closer**_  
_**One step closer**_

_**I have died everyday, waiting for you**_  
_**Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years**_  
_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

"You know I've always loved you, right?"

You just roll your eyes and turn around. "That's what everybody says."

I float next to you, but not in front of you. "I'm not everybody."

_**And all along I believed, I would find you**_

I always knew I was missing something. I always knew what it was. I just refused to believe it. But love doesn't care about your feelings. It just cares that you get to that person who seems to draw you in, no matter how much you object.

I'm not sure how or why. Maybe it's your golden locks that can't seem to stay out of your face. Maybe it's your instinct to save innocent people whether they thank you or not. Maybe it's the fact that your brave, but still scared at the same time. Whatever it is, that's why I'm drawn to you. And I can't help myself. I'm just drowning, and you're my air. Air keeps me alive.

_**Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years**_

Destiny controls the universe. Without destiny, everything would be chaos. There would be no future. I always believed that destiny and time are like partners. Sometimes they agree, sometimes they don't. Either way, they both come out with the ending to a story created.

You have a broken heart. I have a broken heart. It seems like time and destiny has brought our hearts together so they'll finally be complete. Like a jigsaw puzzle.

"How are you not everybody?" You question.

"Because not everybody will love you for a thousand years and more."

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

**That was A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. You can obviously tell who the characters are.**


End file.
